back to our own past
by andiie12
Summary: set in rubinrot after gwens mom explains about gwens day of birth two people appear two visitors that souldnt be able to be there, a boy and a gisrl who have gideons and gwenns faces... suck at summaries please read!
1. Chapter 1

Kerstin gier owns this imagine the scene in ruby red were gwens mom is explaining that gwen was born the sae day as charlot well this is just after that with everyone including Gideon present.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing I had been lied about my birth day and on top of all I had that stupid gene charlotte was supposed to have, there was this guy the other gene carrior called Gideon devillegers with an expression of shock over his open mouthed head, if this wasn't so serious I would have been laghing "she cant be she hasn't trained at all contrary to charlotte this is un acceptable how will she fulfill the mission I refuse to work with her!" he exclaimed" well sorry to disappoint you, mr smarty-pants but I didn't volunteer for this if it was up to me I would give this stupid gene to little miss pefect over there but I cant SO SORRY!" I exclaimed clearly I was pissed off and it didn't help that charlotte said" Gideon is right gwenny is just a child she doesn't know how to complete this mission" mom and aunt Glenda where fighting and I was about to say some really colorfull words to the douch and miss perfect when there was a blinding light and two figures fell off from te ceiling both dressed in acient clothes, a boy and a girls I couldn't see their faces but I knew that the girl was passed out since she wasn't moving the boy rushed to her side like his life depended on it and knelt now I was sure that leslie would've said something like how romantic the girl woke up and kissed the boy when she saw him**(this Gideon and gwen are from sapphire blueA/N)** Falk cleared his throat and when they turned around they started speaking both at the same time but what shocked us wasn't that it was that the boy had gideons face and that the girl had mine the only thought in my head was what the hell! Suddenly they saw us and froze.

Future gwens pov

When I saw my past self and Gideon saw his we bothstopped talking and paled, this wasn't possible Gideon and I where just in the middle of a visit to a dance we didn't even enter when we got puled here, Gideon pulled me over and said" what the hell is going on!?""how would I know im new at this""yeah but it was like if they puled us out of one epoch into another""we cant even travel in our timeline" I said suddenly people came to their senses and said or rather screamed "what is going on!"mostly our younger selves I wonder what do they think now that they saw me and Gideon kiss? Suddenly a note came out of nowhere it said"sorry the cronogrph suffered an aciident we will bring you back as soon as we can"-falk

Greate now we where stuck in the past with a lot of gapping people who wanted answers WOOO-HOO!WHAT A JOY…. Ok I think Gideon was thinking the same stuff because he swore under his breath. This woul take a lot of explaining to do…..

Like it? Hate it? Give me your opinions please


	2. Chapter 2

Future gwens pov

Everyone calm down!" Gideon said for the 3rd time, this was taking more time that I thought after we realised we were in the wrong timeline everyone started asking questions like there was no tomorrow, it was annoying, and I could see gideon was about to punch someone, well atleast our past selves found the ability to talk because that was getting awkward.

After some time everyone calmed down still with wide eyes I Heard gideon mutter "finally" and something in another language and I suspected they werent nice words . I saw mom Charlotte aunt Glenda lady arista falk de villegers dr white and mr George, suddenly I recognized when we were it was when I first came to the temple! I leaned over to gideon and wispered"we are when I first came to the temple" his eyes widened and he said "merde!"

Then he said"ok now that we are all calm- or the closest to that- we can introduce ourselves" he was about to continue when I interrupted him "Gideon, I am pretty shure they know who we are since apart from the ridiculous outfits we have the same faces!" he looked annoyed but he also looked like he wanted to smirk and answer on a cocky way but before he could answer in his Smart ass way someone cleared his throat "oh yeah, anyway since we know who you are and I think you guys already know who we are I am just telling the basics we come from about one week in the future." I said before gideon could talk, he shot me an anoyed but amused galance and then falk started to talk " how is that posible you cant travel to your own time line" "well we were going to a ball from count saint Germain I dont recall the year but we got there and the next momento we were here."" Ok wy dont you change and then we discuss things more clearly" said falk we both nodded and made our way to madame Rossini before we could reach the door gideon grasped my hand I Heard some people inhale sharply behind us and I saw a smirk in gideons face and I rolled my eyes.

Past gwens pov

I saw our future selves or look alikes whatever they were, they were leaving the room but suddenly they grasped each others hand I Heard myself gidean and Charlotte gasp, my only thought was what the hell!

-im just a line break-dont mind me!-

When they came back a few minutes later they were both laughing wich I found wierd and STILL had hands interwined we settled in a table my mom and lady arista to my sides, Charlotte and aunt Glenda were staling mad, jelous and comfused galances. When they sat together I saw my mom eyeing both gideons which was wierd. ¡ok so any questions" asked the future hand shot into the air "are you two dating or something?" she asked. The futures stealed galances at each othe like having a conversation which each other and then turned to us "yes we are dating" said gideon "WHAT!" screamed gideaon charlote and I at the same time "but she/he is note my type" we said at the same time.

The futures looked at each other and future me said "you know if soeone had told me that we would start dating I would have told them to lay off the drugs"she said laughing "how can we be dating if we bearly know each other"I said my mom added "i would like to hear that too" " oh well it kind of just happened "F.G(future gwen) said "how can something like that 'just happen'"said gideon "yeah " i agreed the futures left an exasperated sight "look we wish we could tell you but now the important thing i show do we go back or to the future or whatever"said F.G "Thats right" falk agreed "lets get to work!"

Give opinions or ideas please!

+5 reviews nextchapter in 2 weeks

+10 reviews next capter between Monday and sunday


	3. Chapter 3

sorry I had an authors block and I am back at school so its kind of hard to look for inspiration

disclaimer: kerstin gier owns the characters

past gwens pov

as soon as falk said that the futures started wispering to each other both of them had conserned looks in their face and they kept gallancing at us.

my head was spinning I cant believe this just happened I mean isnt this too much for one day and of course theres the fact that I am supposedly dating a douche bag in the future.

the futures stopped talking and then future gideon said"we will tell what its needed to know not all the story but the important stuff, but we wwill mostly give warnins to our past selves"

future gwen pov

"i need to talk to my past self"i said gideon shot me a warning gallance meaning -be careful- I walked out of the room with my past self on my heels I stoped and said "listen we dont have a lot of time and I am betting that falk will have someone to try to spy us so I will say this once and just once: DO NOT trust anyone eccept gideon, lesley, raphael, aunt maddie, and ,but mostly gideon, raphael and lesley I know it will be hard and that you dont understand why should you trust them but please its for our own safety" she slowly nodded we headed back to the grand hall were I saw **gideon**, Charlotte and the others looked deadly pale.

I ran to **gideons **side and asked what happened he just said "We recieved a message from the future" and he gave me a note that said

_you will be there for 2 more days you have to tell everything to the following people: lesley ralphael,gideon and gwen _

_-future gideon_

_PS_

_Gideon, gwens life is in danger get away from her_ _or you will cause her death_

I felt the color drain from my face and I knew that everyone had read this some how I looked at gideon but he was staring at the floor blank look in his eyes suddenly he pulled me into a hug I wispered"please dont leave me," I know he heard when his grip tightened around me but I still had a question Why was he a danger to my life?


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: kerstin gire owns this.

the names of gwen and gideon from the future will be in bold from now on

**gwens pov**

I knew that the note was only for gideon to read, not for me or the rest of the people our past selves looked confused and kept galancing at each other, charlotte was still looking at me like she wanted to commit a murder and lady arista and aunt glenda stood aside my mom who was talking to falk and the rest of the members of the lodge, **gideon** said he needed to think and he left I didnt follow him because mom had stopped me, but I when he was leaving he got some papers out I asked mom if that note was the only thing that came from the future they said no that there were 2 notes one attached to a file and the other, the one that everyone saw, she said that falk grabed the note and read it out loud but that gideon didnt let him grab the other one.

to say I was mad was an understand ment and I wanted to punch falk in te face so hard, not only for reading that note out loud but because i some way it felt like he was enering mine and gideons private life I was on auto pilot instantly I was stalking forward pushing everyone out of my way when I was infront of falk I slapped him the sound echoed through the room and I heard some gasps."lets get this strait I do not like you at all, and you are getting into my bad side more and more, I dont trust you or any one from this lodge except for gideon and , and I am pretty shure gideon doesnt trust you alot not like before, so you will leave us alone whatver we recieve from the future only we get to see it" I wispered in a deadly tone, he didnt look surprised at first but when I said that gideon didnt trust him he looked surprised and I knew I got him, he never thought gideon would mistrust him."what do you know about what the note says" I asked him "why do you think I know""because this place is full of profecies and you know them all falk, as I understood by now the prophecies talk about our destinies and the ones that u know best are about the ruby so talk falk, I know that there must be a profecie that talks about me" he looked everywhere else except my eyes. I knew he was hiding something and I was going to find out I turned arround and everyone was looking at me shocked. I walked out of the room to look for gideon.

mistery persons pov

they need to work faster, I think we should send another set from the future."mistery man #1

"know who do you porpose we send, the pair from when the girl died or the pair from when they broke up"mistery man #2

"I think the pair from when they broke up along with ximerious, lesley and raphael"Mistery man#1

"ok but we will need to make everyone including their past selves that both gwen and gideon broke up, and if something fails we will take a pair out and send the ones from when the girl died,ok?"mistery man#2

"yes, sir, but remind me why are we doing this, I mean at the end they will not remember this ever happened"mistery mas #1

"yeah they wont remember but when they go through this they will have a little feeling of what choice to make, the decisions wont be as difficult and maybe their path will be easier."mistery man #2

gwens pov

when the other me and other gideon came back it had passed at least 15 minuts were my mom and glenda and arista were arguing with falk , the gideon of my time had being pacing and asking questions and charlotte, well, she was just listening there sitting when suddenly before the futures said something I said "the ´profecy says the ruby is going to die right?" falk stayed quiet while everyone just looked at him expectantly I had my answer then it was a yes not directly but his silence answered for him, "YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT IF MY DAUGHTER HAD BEEN THE RUBY YOU WOULDVE SACRIFIED HER?!"Asked aunt glenda but before falk could answer there was a huge boom there 5 sets of screams and some people fell from no were. great what now!


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer kerstin gier owns this

#1_gideon and gwen (present)_

_#2_**gideon and gwen future #1**

**#3**gideon and gwen future#2

...

gwen pov

I felt tears streaming down my face gideon looked at me a glint of confusement regret and sadnness in his eyes. "ANSWER ME!" Iscreamed ,"WAS HE SAYING THE TRUTH?!" he wispered"yes"suddenly I felt my knees go weak and I fell down sobbing. I didnt noticewe had an audience I felt a pair of arms grip me and I turned and saw leslie who was glaring at gideon, how was the even here? I didnt know but I hugged her and felt a little emprace and I saw ximerious, I looked up to see gideon talking to raphael.

then a throat cleared and I turned to see falk and my mom and lot of other people but what surprised me the mst was that there was another me in there well 2 actually and the same for HIM.

What the hell...

**...**

**ok this is all I am writing since I have a trip tomorrow and I have to wake up SUPER early.**

**to any LUX SAGA fans I am going to start a story I am not sure if it will be a one sht or a whole story so here is a little sumary:**

**set in after shadows but one day before katy shows up.**

**daemon is sad and ash wasnt helping she kept telling him that she knew that he shouldve stopped dawsons relationship with beth, and that the next thing they will know is that he will be dating also a human. suddenly there was a crash, and two people screaming daemon and ash looked at each other... what the hell**


End file.
